Talk:Gabrielle/Xena/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180412000546
legendary greatest singer utada with xena,hercules and legendary voice foreign brother of shuki levy of power rangers and inspector gadget gadi levy lady bug,yugioh,1000 others mediamass Character stubs Female characters Main characters Living characters Characters Hercules: The Legendary Journeys/Characters Xena: Warrior Princess/Characters Warriors Chicks who kick ass Renee O'Connor Image needed Overview needed Biography needed Add category THE VOICES OF Gadi Levy THE VOICES OF Gadi Levy Credits On BTVA: 549 Roles from 175 Titles ALL SHOWS (95) MOVIES (79) SHORTS (1) SHOWS 3-2-1 Penguins! Fidgel Fidgel The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Clay Quartermain Clay Quartermain The Leader / Samuel Sterns The Leader / Samuel Sterns Arnim Zola Arnim Zola Jack Fury Jack Fury Klaw Klaw Black Panther / T'Chaka Black Panther / T'Chaka Grey Gargoyle Grey Gargoyle N'Gassi N'Gassi Ulik Ulik Babar and the Adventures of Badou King Babar King Babar Zephir Zephir Back at the Barnyard Anchorman Hilly Burford Anchorman Hilly Burford Root Root Sheep Sheep Goraldo Goraldo Dingo Dingo Dr. Furtwangler Dr. Furtwangler Bling Bling Crazy Ol'Uncle Crazy Ol'Uncle Chubs Chubs Wise One Wise One Dr. Filly Dr. Filly Cap'n Tom Cap'n Tom Psycho Psycho Slavic Guy Slavic Guy Dr. Matt Dr. Matt Batman: The Brave and the Bold Black Manta Black Manta Bwana Beast Bwana Beast Flash / Jay Garrick Flash / Jay Garrick Faceless Hunter Faceless Hunter Etrigan / Jason Blood Etrigan / Jason Blood Dr. Will Magnus Dr. Will Magnus Ronnie Raymond Ronnie Raymond Riddler / Edward Nigma Riddler / Edward Nigma Flash / Barry Allen Flash / Barry Allen Reach Reach Professor Mark Haley Professor Mark Haley General Zahl General Zahl Arsenal Arsenal Bat-Bot Bat-Bot Black Condor Black Condor Ray Ray Mr. Atom Mr. Atom Mr. Mxyzptlk Mr. Mxyzptlk Bulletman Bulletman Steve Trevor Steve Trevor Creeper / Jack Ryder Creeper / Jack Ryder Atom / Ray Palmer Atom / Ray Palmer Amazo Amazo Telle-Teg Telle-Teg Ben 10 Ultimos Ultimos Technorg Technorg Zombozo Zombozo Sublimino Sublimino Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United Agent 6 Agent 6 BoBo HaHa BoBo HaHa Ben 10: Omniverse Gravattack Gravattack Astrodactyl Astrodactyl Bubble Helmet Bubble Helmet King Joseph Chadwick King Joseph Chadwick Hokestar Hokestar Will Harangue Will Harangue Dr. Animo Dr. Animo Sock Vendor Sock Vendor Sunder Sunder Captain Kork Captain Kork Thirteen Thirteen Dr. Victor Dr. Victor Kundo Kundo Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Sunder Sunder Blaze and the Monster Machines Crusher Crusher Butt-Ugly Martians B-Bop A-Luna B-Bop A-Luna Dr. Damage Dr. Damage Care Bears and Cousins Grumpy Bear Grumpy Bear Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot Grumpy Bear Grumpy Bear Cubix Cubix Cubix Graham Graham DC Super Heroes Batman Be-Leaguered Flash / Barry Allen Flash / Barry Allen Bat-Mite Bat-Mite Digimon Data Squad Gaomon Gaomon Gaogamon Gaogamon Drimogemon Drimogemon Digimon Fusion Ballistamon Ballistamon Starmon Starmon Wisemon Wisemon Archeleomon Archeleomon Gizamon Gizamon Bearmon Bearmon Pharaohmon Pharaohmon Shakkoumon Shakkoumon Asuramon Asuramon Kabukimon Kabukimon Seahornmon Seahornmon Mercurymon Mercurymon Matadormon Matadormon Omnimon Omnimon Dorbickmon Dorbickmon Doc McStuffins Dad McStuffins Dad McStuffins Dr. Dimensionpants Evil Wizard Silas Evil Wizard Silas Dragons: Riders of Berk Alvin the Treacherous Alvin the Treacherous Spitelout Spitelout The Fairly OddParents Denzel Crocker Denzel Crocker Tad Tad Chet Ubetcha Chet Ubetcha Sanderson Sanderson April Fool April Fool Happy Peppy Gary Happy Peppy Gary Dr. Rip Studwell Dr. Rip Studwell Fanboy & Chum Chum Janitor Russ Poopatine Janitor Russ Poopatine Flint the Time Detective Rocky Hammerhead Rocky Hammerhead Dr. Bernard Goodman Dr. Bernard Goodman Mite Mite Pteri Pteri The Flintstones Mr. Slate Mr. Slate Fraggle Rock World's Oldest Fraggle World's Oldest Fraggle Uncle Uncle "Traveling" Matt G.I. Joe: Renegades Cobra Commander Cobra Commander Destro Destro Storm Shadow Storm Shadow Zartan Zartan Major Bludd Major Bludd Xamot Xamot Wild Bill Wild Bill Shipwreck Shipwreck Dr. Venom Dr. Venom Barbeque Barbeque Frostbite Frostbite Lift-Ticket Lift-Ticket Hard Master Hard Master Truman Truman Matty Matty Granger Granger Teddy Lee Teddy Lee Norton Norton Handy Manny Turner Turner Rusty Rusty Abuelito Abuelito He-Man & the Masters of the Universe Man-At-Arms Man-At-Arms The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange Malacorn Malacorn Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 A.J. Dalton A.J. Dalton Rawkus Rawkus Grimian Grimian Inspector Gadget (2015) Inspector Gadget Inspector Gadget Jake and the Never Land Pirates Skully Skully Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns Skully Skully Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Patrick Winks Patrick Winks Johnny Test Mr. Black Mr. Black Professor Slopsink Professor Slopsink Principal Principal Mr. Mittens Mr. Mittens Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Wade Wade Mouth Mouth The Legend of Korra Tonraq Tonraq Zaheer Zaheer Baatar Jr. Baatar Jr. Zuko Zuko Hobo Hobo Shady Shin Shady Shin Sokka (Adult) Sokka (Adult) Tahno Tahno Iroh Iroh Hasook Hasook Lego Hero Factory Stringer Stringer Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales Mace Windu Mace Windu Obi-Wan Kenobi Obi-Wan Kenobi Ben Kenobi Ben Kenobi General Veers General Veers Darth Maul Darth Maul Kanan Jarrus Kanan Jarrus Agent Kallus Agent Kallus Waiter Waiter Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out Darth Maul Darth Maul Boss Nass Boss Nass Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles Count Dooku Count Dooku Obi-Wan Kenobi Obi-Wan Kenobi Jek Jek Darth Maul Darth Maul Admiral Piett Admiral Piett Ben Kenobi Ben Kenobi The Little LuLu Show Mr. Moppet Mr. Moppet The Little Mermaid Commander Shaabala Commander Shaabala Looped Coach Lessard Coach Lessard Max Steel (2013) Earth Elementor Earth Elementor Butch Butch Toxzon Toxzon Xander Xander Maya the Bee (2012) Shelby Shelby Mike the Knight Fernando Fernando Mr. Blacksmith Mr. Blacksmith Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Gabriel Gabriel Alix's Dad Alix's Dad Photographer Photographer Mon Colle Knights Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi Prince Ludwig Von Monsterstein Eccentro Prince Ludwig Von Monsterstein Eccentro Monster High Deuce Gorgon Deuce Gorgon Gil Gil Nerds and Monsters Durn Durn Vink Vink Noddy in Toyland Whizz Whizz The Octonauts Kwazii Kwazii Pirate Express Captain LaPoutine Captain LaPoutine Ted Ted Pixie Hollow Games Fairy Gary Fairy Gary Pokemon Raoul Contesta Raoul Contesta Cyrus Cyrus Byron (Sinnoh Gym Leader) Byron (Sinnoh Gym Leader) James's Father James's Father Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy Pappy Pappy Punky Mr. Burn Mr. Burn The Raccoons Cyril Sneer Cyril Sneer The Replacements Dingo McGee Dingo McGee Dr. Scorpius Dr. Scorpius Robot and Monster Perry Perry Crazy Cousin Gizmo Crazy Cousin Gizmo Emcee Emcee Bob Bob Mr. Sreebs Mr. Sreebs Rocket Monkeys Gus Gus Samurai Pizza Cats Guru Lou Guru Lou Ninja Crows Ninja Crows Sanjay and Craig Hector's Dad Hector's Dad Uncle Thurop Uncle Thurop Marc Summers Marc Summers Za Za Addie Addie Marv Marv Raska Raska Edwardo Edwardo Ronnie Slithers Ronnie Slithers Max D Max D Eagle Rider Eagle Rider Steve Steve Toyosan Toyosan Roy Roy Carlos Bandana Carlos Bandana Lizard Lizard D.I.N.K. D.I.N.K. Conquistador Conquistador Android Jim Android Jim Will Willboard Will Willboard Dolph Lundgren Dolph Lundgren Sesame Street Grover Grover She-Ra: Princess of Power Bow Bow Imp Imp Sheriff Callie's Wild West Doc Quackers Doc Quackers The Smurfs Balthazar Balthazar Farmer Smurf Farmer Smurf Handy Smurf Handy Smurf Painter Smurf Painter Smurf Clumsy Smurf Clumsy Smurf The Smurfs Christmas Special Painter Smurf Painter Smurf Grandpa Grandpa Tis the Season to Be Smurfy Painter Smurf Painter Smurf Willem Willem Thief Thief Sofia the First Constable Myles Constable Myles Sir Gillium Sir Gillium Rex Rex King Magnus King Magnus Benngee Benngee Duncan Duncan Luciano Luciano Ralph the Swan Ralph the Swan Wombeast Wombeast Woodsman Woodsman Sir Finnegan Sir Finnegan Everburn Everburn Lord Gilbert Lord Gilbert Dax Dax Whiskers Whiskers Woodsman Woodsman Mantacorn Mantacorn Onyx Onyx Muck Muck Book Narrator Book Narrator Stable Master Stable Master Gnuckles Gnuckles Flinch Flinch Sergio Sergio Elfred Elfred King Garrick King Garrick Sofia the First: The Floating Palace Plank Plank Admiral Horn Pipe Admiral Horn Pipe Sonic the Hedgehog Antoine Antoine Swatbots Swatbots King Acorn King Acorn Uncle Chuck Uncle Chuck SpongeBob SquarePants Mermaid Man Mermaid Man A Realistic Fish Head A Realistic Fish Head Officer Officer Gill Gilliam Gill Gilliam Harold SquarePants Harold SquarePants Man Ray Man Ray Nat Nat Harold Harold Colonel Carper Colonel Carper Johnny Krill Johnny Krill Star vs. The Forces of Evil Alfonzo Alfonzo King Butterfly King Butterfly Mr. Diaz Mr. Diaz Star Wars Rebels Bail Organa Bail Organa Brom Titus Brom Titus The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Mirror Mirror Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Kraang Kraang Baxter Stockman Baxter Stockman Leatherhead Leatherhead Tiger Claw Tiger Claw Bebop / Anton Zeck Bebop / Anton Zeck Rat King / Dr. Victor Falco Rat King / Dr. Victor Falco The Pulverizer / Timothy The Pulverizer / Timothy Mutagen Man Mutagen Man Kraang Prime Kraang Prime Slash Slash Fong Fong Sid Sid Spider Bytes Spider Bytes Lord Dregg Lord Dregg Captain Ryan Captain Ryan Carlos Chang O'Brien Carlos Chang O'Brien Murakami Murakami Blip Blip Kraang Sub-Prime Kraang Sub-Prime The Finger The Finger Napoleon Bonafrog Napoleon Bonafrog Bernie Bernie Hun Hun Mondo Gecko / Jason Mondo Gecko / Jason Savanti Romero Savanti Romero Mind Master Mind Master Pizza Pizza Sir John Sir John Bishop Bishop Wyrm Wyrm Overmind Overmind Belly Bomb Belly Bomb '87 Krang '87 Krang Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past Bebop Bebop Tiger Claw Tiger Claw Tenkai Knights Boreas Boreas Thomas and Friends Toby Toby Victor Victor Diesel Diesel Spencer Spencer Ferdinand Ferdinand Thunderbirds Are Go! Brains Brains Oliver Oliver Doctor Peck Doctor Peck Terry Terry ThunderCats (2011) Mumm-Ra Mumm-Ra Slithe Slithe Addicus Addicus Anet Anet Vultaire Vultaire Kask Kask Shen Shen Drifter Drifter Conquedor Conquedor Zigg Zigg Javan Javan Transformers Wheeljack Wheeljack Brawn Brawn Scrapper Scrapper Sunstreaker Sunstreaker Hook Hook Devastator Devastator Jetfire Jetfire Dr. Alcazar Dr. Alcazar Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015) Denny Denny Steeljaw Steeljaw Underbite Underbite Micronus Micronus Malodor Malodor Farnum Farnum Scowl Scowl Transformers: Prime Shockwave Shockwave Ultra Magnus Ultra Magnus Hardshell Hardshell Dreadwing Dreadwing Silas Silas General Bryce General Bryce Transformers: Rescue Bots Doc Greene Doc Greene Huxley Prescott Huxley Prescott Mr. Harrison Mr. Harrison Mr. Feiffer Mr. Feiffer MorBot MorBot Voltron Force King Lotor King Lotor Wander Over Yonder Commander Peepers Commander Peepers Emperor Awesome Emperor Awesome Sir Brad Starlight Sir Brad Starlight Stok Stok Brainz Brainz Wild Animal Baby Explorers Izzy Izzy Wolverine and the X-Men Avalanche Avalanche Toad Toad Gambit / Remy LeBeau Gambit / Remy LeBeau Vanisher Vanisher Professor Thornton Professor Thornton Silver Samurai Silver Samurai Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Crow Hogan Crow Hogan Rex Godwin Rex Godwin Turbo Duel M.C. Turbo Duel M.C. Rex Godwin (Young) Rex Godwin (Young) Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Solomon Muto Solomon Muto Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Bandit Keith Howard Bandit Keith Howard Marik Ishtar Marik Ishtar Pegasus J. Crawford Pegasus J. Crawford Sugoroku Muto Sugoroku Muto Yami Marik Yami Marik Ryuji Otogi Ryuji Otogi Bobasa Bobasa Dartz Dartz Siamun Muran Siamun Muran Zigfried von Schroeder Zigfried von Schroeder Sugoroku Muto (Young) Sugoroku Muto (Young) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tyranno Kenzan Tyranno Kenzan Cronos de Medici Cronos de Medici Pegasus J. Crawford Pegasus J. Crawford Sugoroku Muto Sugoroku Muto Samejima Samejima Hayato Maeda Hayato Maeda Napoleon Napoleon MOVIES All Creatures Big and Small Obesey Obesey The Archies in Jugman Mr. Weatherbee Mr. Weatherbee Barbie and the Diamond Castle Jeremy Jeremy Barbie and The Secret Door Grodlin Grodlin Mr. Primrose Mr. Primrose King of Zinnia King of Zinnia Barbie as Rapunzel Silversmith Silversmith Barbie as the Island Princess King Peter King Peter Lorenzo Lorenzo Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Ambassador Bismark Ambassador Bismark Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow Faban Faban Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 Break Summers Break Summers Remo Remo Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses Felix Felix King Randolph King Randolph Brutus Brutus Desmond Desmond Barbie in The Pink Shoes Prince Albrecht Prince Albrecht Ballet Scout #1 Ballet Scout #1 Barbie of Swan Lake Reggie Reggie Barbie: Fairytopia Larkspur Larkspur Hue Hue Barbie: Mariposa Skezite 2 Skezite 2 Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess Prince Carlos Prince Carlos Boris Boris Barbie: The Pearl Princess Murray Murray Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Riff Riff Duke Trentino Duke Trentino Daniel Daniel Battle for Terra Senn Senn Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens Azmuth's Father Azmuth's Father Grey Matter Grey Matter Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Tetrax Tetrax Blinky Bill: The Movie Mr. Bill Mr. Bill Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Duncan MacDougall Duncan MacDougall Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 Chester V Chester V Delhi Safari Pigeon Pigeon Male Flamingo Male Flamingo Tortoise Tortoise The Director The Director Dennis the Menace in Cruise Control Jinks Jinks Minions Walter Jr. Walter Jr. The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer Mr. Bite Mr. Bite Donkey Xote James Rooster James Rooster Avellenada Avellenada Jousting Arena Announcer Jousting Arena Announcer The Fairly OddParents: Abra Catastrophe! Denzel Crocker Denzel Crocker Easter Bunny Easter Bunny Chet Ubetcha Chet Ubetcha Web Eared Guy Web Eared Guy The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers Timmy Turner (Future) Timmy Turner (Future) Denzel Crocker Denzel Crocker Chet Ubetcha Chet Ubetcha Dinkleberg Dinkleberg Dad's Boss Dad's Boss Maho Mushi Announcer Maho Mushi Announcer Race Official Race Official The Fairly OddParents: School's Out The Musical Flunky Flunky Sanderson Sanderson Denzel Crocker Denzel Crocker Chet Ubetcha Chet Ubetcha Dinkleberg Dinkleberg Free Birds Leatherbeak Leatherbeak Garfield's Pet Force Skinny Guard Skinny Guard Handy Manny's Motorcycle Adventure Turner Turner Rusty Rusty Abuelito Abuelito Hotel Transylvania Griffin the Invisible Man Griffin the Invisible Man Pilot Pilot Skeleton Husband Skeleton Husband Hotel Transylvania 2 Griffin the Invisible Man Griffin the Invisible Man Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure Willy Willy Ice Age: Continental Drift Silas Silas Ivan the Incredible Teacher Teacher Jock the Hero Dog Claude Claude Snarly Snarly Justin and the Knights of Valour Innkeeper Innkeeper Khumba Skalk Skalk The Legend of Sarila Arlok Arlok Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Jatt Jatt LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash Superman / Clark Kent / Kal El Superman / Clark Kent / Kal El Little Big Panda Mr. Teng Mr. Teng Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure Boss Boss Madeline: My Fair Madeline Lord Cucuface Lord Cucuface Monster High: Boo York, Boo York Deuce Gorgon Deuce Gorgon Neckbet the Waiter Neckbet the Waiter Monster High: Haunted Hall Moanitor Present Hall Moanitor Present Deuce Gorgon Deuce Gorgon Monsters University Big Red Big Red Open Season: Scared Silly Shaw Shaw Otto the Rhino Mr. Lion Mr. Lion The Outback Blacktooth Blacktooth The Pirate Fairy Starboard Starboard Postman Pat: The Movie Ben Taylor Ben Taylor Ratchet & Clank Dr. Nefarious Dr. Nefarious The Reef 2: High Tide Eddie Eddie Ribbit Witch Doctor Witch Doctor Rio 2 Rafael Rafael Sabrina: Friends Forever Warlock Warlock Secret of the Sword Bow Bow Imp Imp Webstor Webstor Kobra Khan Kobra Khan Man-At-Arms Man-At-Arms Sid the Science Kid: The Movie Dr. Bonabodon Dr. Bonabodon Smurfs & The Magic Flute Lady Prattle Lady Prattle The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol Clumsy Smurf Clumsy Smurf The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow Vanity Smurf Vanity Smurf Clumsy Smurf Clumsy Smurf The Snow Queen (2012) Master Vegard Master Vegard The Snow Queen 2: Magic of the Ice Mirror Lokum Lokum Tangled Captain of the Guard Captain of the Guard Time Kid Zorog Zorog Tony Hawk in Boom Boom Sabotage Marshall Marshall Mimic Mimic Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters - Predacons Rising Shockwave Shockwave Ultra Magnus Ultra Magnus Skylynx Skylynx Treasure Island (2002) Long John Silver Long John Silver A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Great Escape Moray eel Philippe Moray eel Philippe A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures Ray Ray Underdogs Ace Ace The Wind Rises Giovanni Battista Caproni Giovanni Battista Caproni Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light Sugoroku Muto Sugoroku Muto Pegasus J. Crawford Pegasus J. Crawford The Amazing Zorro Sergeant Garcia Sergeant Garcia SHORTS Jake's Buccaneer Blast Skully Skully Sponsored by Revcontent You May Like 'Harry Potter' Star Reveals He's Dating a Man Hollywood Says Goodbye to Jamie Lee Curtis The Best Dressed At The 2018 Oscar After-Parties He Was Famous when He Was a Woman, Guess Who He is Recognize Her? You Will when You See Her Before Her Plastic Surgery Remember Her? Take a Deep Breath Before You See What She Looks Like Now Robin Williams Final Net Worth Brought Us to Tears Remember Her? Try Not to Gasp when You See Her Now Quantcast Comments